Acidity Of The Wicked Brain
by redprototype150
Summary: OC with an interesting start, Kmart finds a young girl with bright blue eyes in a mall. Alice has gotten quite and Claire wants to know what the hell is going on.
1. Chapter 1

Acidity of the wicked brain

I was browsing though some of the shelves while running my fingers along the dusty and dirty metal shelf, knocking over the merchandise onto the floor.

Slowly making my way around an isle after emptying everything onto the floor of the store in pure boredom trying not to get to engrossed in own my mind _._

 _I am so bored I could almost watch grass grow, if there was any left after the world ending. I don't think sand grows, hmm good point_

Knowing I have to find something to catch my eye soon or I will do more harm than good should I not be entertained sooner than later that's for sure.

Reaching into my jeans for my iPhone to change my music to something more cheerful since I was drowning in my despair making me turn down another aisle.

Feeling a shiver down my back making me stop and turn my head to look around me making me pause, pulling out one of my earphones so I could listen closely.

 _That's weird I never feel the cold, why did I shiver? It's not cold, I don't feel cold, somethings not right_

Standing almost frozen to the spot while I slow my breathing, I quietly take a few steps back the way I came trying not to make a noise, being a ninja in the dark while slowly approaching a corner aisle.

Pushing my back to the shelf as close as I could, I started feeling it dig into my back painfully and turning my head to the right as I hear light footsteps coming closer making me hold my breath. _Fuck what now I'm stuck if I move they will hear me_

 _Hopefully they will walk straight past me and they don't see me, yeah right you have to be stupid enough to believe that_

I tilt my head back as I look though the small shelf to see a young girl with blonde making her way towards me causing me to slowly sneak around the corner into the next aisle.

Making sure I didn't bump into anything to make noise, alerting her of my presence. _That would be bad very bad not good at all_

Carefully tiptoeing backwards as I watch her around the corner and down around into my aisle making me panic as I was 5 feet away as she slowly turned. _Fuck I thought she was going to keep walking straight not into the next one, god damn it_

But before I could move she already finished turning the corner, making our eyes lock on as she stop dead in her tracks while mouth wide open staring at me with a shocked look on her face.

It was almost like we both stopped breathing at the same time as we had a staring contest with each other making my eyes widen in fear, I glance down to see her move her mouth or if to say something but nothing came out.

She honestly looked like a fish out of water with her mouth opening and opening. I almost let myself smirk at the funny look on her face but before I could, I saw her step forward making me suddenly step back in defence. _I saw it before it could happen making me watch wide eyes_

Watching in slow motion as she started to slip on the wet floor making me quickly dash forward to grab hold of her left arm above the elbow and holding with a death grip while she tried to grab hold of the shelf and pulling in down, making me turn and noticing it shaking and making its way down on us.

Swinging my right arm out and bending my elbow as I held the shelf away from falling on us, making me grunt as it slammed into my elbow, pushing it away from my body and holding it in place.

Slowly turning my head up and look in her eyes with a frown at her clumsiness _, like serious how much more noise can you make, is she trying to kill us both?_

Noticing how stiff she has gotten in my grip, while continually staring at each other, starting to get uneasily at her eyes.

I was just about to let her fall on her ass for pulling a stunt like that but before I could let go, I was interrupted.

'Kmart!' I loud destressed voiced suddenly called out making me freeze before releasing my grip and pushing the shelf back with such a force it shook before stilling.

Making me quickly turn my head to see that the young girl I saved, her name is Kmart I'm guessing since she responded by it, has her back to me.

'Kmart where are you!?' the same voice, which sounded like an adult starting getting closer. _She's distracted great now's my chance._

Not wanting to find out who is belonged to, quickly turning around and sprinting towards the end of the aisle, jumping and pushing myself along the wall up towards where the third story railing was, gasping it and pushing myself over it before ducking and hiding from out of sight.

Catching my breath as I could not believe my luck at finding another human alive. _Fuck she's not alone, aka I'm not alone fuckkk, I gonna get out of here now!_

'Claire!' Kmart yelled trying to get her to come here quick to meet this girl she found by accident.

'Kmart what have I told you what walking off alone!' it's dangerous!' Claire shouted at her once she turned the corner and found her standing still knowing she in trouble.

'I know but I found his girl' she happily shouted while smiling making the redhead suddenly forget why she was angry in the first place.

'What girl?' Claire said confused while grabbing Kmart's shoulders not believing what she just head. _It's been years since they have seen another survivor making the redhead happy._

Hearing what Claire said makes her turn around to see nothing there causing her to drop her head, feeling upset that the girl left without saying a word.

'Kmart what did she look like?!' Claire grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face her seeing her worried.

'She was blonde like me, had jeans on and a black t-shirt' she muttered, trying to remember what she looked like.

'Carlos!' you there?, we have a survivor in the mall, she's in here somewhere' Claire said as she held her walkie talkie to her mouth taking Kmart's hand and dragging her as they start walking away.

'Copy that Claire, we will find her' he's voiced boomed from the device as they looked around each store they were passing making Kmart almost trip to keep up with the redheads pace.

I slowly peaked my head over the railing to see them walking away in what looked like a fast pace making me quickly get to my feet and run since I wasn't waiting to get found by random people.

Running as fast as I could not caring anymore about noise knowing I'm so screwed, I was going to be locked in here until they found me.

Quickly sliding around a corner before I noticed a little girl and older woman walking hand in hand like a mother and daughter would, slamming my feet since I started to slide towards them before falling backwards, bending my knees to the side.

Sliding to a halt in front of them staring at them with wide eyes.

They both stopped where they were when I looked at them with fear and shock, _there's more of them!' how many are there! I'm so doomed_

Next they I noticed she pulled out a walkie talkie while watching me closely on the ground.

'Claire we found her, she's on the third floor!' she said before walking towards me slowly making me jump to my feet.

Running to the left side, heading towards the elevators making into a sprint while she started running to reach me making me duck out of her reach while continuing to run for my life.

I was starting to gain some distance between her since she was right before behind me making me run faster.

Next I feel her jump on top of me causing me to fall face first onto the floor making me yell out.

'Hey! Wait I'm not going to hurt y—'she started to say turning me around so she could see my face.

Quickly kneeing her in the ribcage, hearing her gasp and pulling my right arm out, elbowing across the jaw knocking her off balance, making her slightly fall me since she was almost on top of me.

 _That's got to hurt_

Grabbing a fistful of her jacket and bending my legs from under me, turning me body to my left side as I kick her off me with force, watching as she slid into a glass barrier making it smash into a thousand pieces.

'Mommy!'' a tiny voice yelled out causing me to glance up to see the little girl quietly crying making me quickly scramble to my feet as I saw more people running around the corner and stopping.

'Hey you stop! Right now or I will shoot' a guy with a cowboy hat yelled rising his gun up to aim for me causing me to quickly turn to see another group at the other corner making me ball my fists.

'No don't shoot her!' I heard another guy yell out at the other corner, looking around for an exit.

'You have nowhere to go' we are not going to hurt you' the same guy said that threaten to shoot me making me shake my head not trusting him one bit. _Why would you say that?_

Looking at both ends of the corridor and noticing them slowly walking closer, _I'm surrounded._

Glancing in front of me where the railing was, _I guess there is only one way down_

'Grab her quick!' I heard one of them yell as I started running towards the railing but it was too late and they were to slow.

'Oh shit!' I heard one of them swear out as I jumped below to the level while swinging my arms around to balance my fall onto the landing on the shelves.

Hitting into one of the big shelves making it fall under my fallen weight before coming crashing down to the floor making me groan since it was so loud, everyone must have heard it. _So much for being quite_

Pushing myself off and rolling my body until I landed on the floor with a thump making me slowly get to my feet.

 _I got to get out of here now_

'Hey there she is! That's her Claire' I heard a gleeful voice yell out making me turn my head to see a redhead and the girl Kmart about 20 feet away as they both starting to run to me causing me to turn on the spot.

Just as I turned, I dodged a tackle in time from a tall guy that looked in his 30s before elbowing him in the face, feeling rough hands grab my shirt from behind.

Turning around and giving him a hard thali kick to the ribs just as I finished him off with a hard push kick causing him to fall straight on his ass.

Seeing in the corner the other two getting closer, turning and ripping off a metal self before throwing in their direction causing them to jump apart to avoid getting hit by it.

Buying myself some time and turning to continue running past the shelves while I zig zagged though the aisles before ducking into a sports store.

Diving into the back room where I parked my bike before stopping and taking a breather. _Fuck_

Quickly putting on my backpack not wanting to wait this out, grabbing my helmet and putting it on before turning on the beast of a machine.

Hearing it roar to life as I adjust myself before putting it in gear before throttling it fast as I started to ride out of the store in a rush, feeling the wind brush against my skin.

Turning the corner just as I see Kmart, the guy that attacked but failed and the redhead talking before looking up at the same time before jumping apart as I rode through them, heading towards the elevator before stopping once in.

Turning and leaning over to press the top level button, seeing out of the corner of my eye to see them running before the doors closed.

'Where is she going?' Carlos asked while slamming the button on the wall for the elevator in frustration while Kmart just rolled her eyes.

'Carlos the rooftop' Claire answer's as she realised that's the only way out besides front entrance.

'Of course she riding along the rooftops to avoid the infected' he replied thinking how smart that is.

She and Kmart started to run back towards the way they came before meeting the rest of the group.

Chase with Otto who was walking like a gangster with Becky clinging to Alice who had a nasty bloody face.

Looking at Alice's face, she quickly run up to her gasping her face, seeing her bloody nose.

'Jesus Alice' Claire whispered out while looking closer to see how much damage was done to her girlfriend.

Trying to wipe the blood off her face, cleaning it since it looked worse than it did. She noticed that Becky had been crying before, mostly likely because of the sight of big amount of blood on Alice's face.

'It's not that bad' Alice assured her since it would heal in a few minutes not worrying her.

'It's bleeding' she growled out in a hiss trying to hold back on the anger.

'She was afraid you can't blame her' Alice tried to reason with the redhead just knowing she was getting angry.

'Shit Carlos she got you with that elbow too' Alice amused causing Claire to turn to see Carlos right side of his face had a dark purple bruise on it, looked painful.

'Where is she?' chase asked while looking around the store with a careful eye.

'Top floor, unless you can keep up with a motorbike on foot' Carlos amused at the surprised look on the cowboys face knowing full well no one can.

'Ok cars it is then, come on Otto lets go' the cowboy said turned and started to jog, taking Otto with him.

'Let's go' the convoy leader said pulling Alice with her and grabbing Kmart while they ran to the main entrance to see the yellow hummer.

Jumping into the hummer and turning the key in before glancing back to see Alice finish putting Becky in the car seat before putting hers on.

'Ready to go Claire?' Carlos asked though the walkie talkie

'Just wait' she said softly while sitting in silence before trying to listen for the motorbike.

'Claire what's wrong? Kmart whispered while glancing back at Alice who only shrugged her shoulders.

'It's too quite' the leader said while leaning forward in her seat, looking out along the desert.

'Wouldn't she reached the rooftop by now' the teenager asked confused as to what the convoy leader was getting at.

'Unless she is waiting to see if we have gone? The redhead replied making Kmart slowly nod in understanding.

Turning her head to hear a faint sound echoing in the wind, trying to listen closer making her more confused.

Hearing it getting closer, she turned looking in both ways before looking in the review mirror to see nothing making her more frustrated.

Next they hear a loud roar of an engine working at full speed, causing Claire to glance up when she saw a shadow on the sand moving across the ground. _What the_

Watching in mild shock as they see her flying over the sky before landing across on another building covered in sand before leaving a trail of dust behind.

'She's above, she's on the rooftops!' she shouted in her walkie talkie before turning the key and slamming her foot down on the petal.

'Got her Claire' Carlos said before following at high speed trying to catch up with the hummer

Landing smoothly and safely on the other building across the mall, I started to relax my body knowing now I have gotten a safe distance from the people.

Quickly glancing back to see no one behind me made me slightly better knowing now I don't have to worry.

 _They give up good_

Feeling a sense of Deja vu making me glance to the right side of me to see a yellow hummer in the distance in the next street over making me groan in annoyance. _Give up will you_

Knowing I have to lose them fast and for good, turning left onto a street before slamming on the brakes so hard I did an endo, seeing the biggest mob of zombies, eyes widening as they all turned and starting running towards me.

Quickly throttling it and doing a skid as I turn around and riding faster the way I came knowing they were close if I didn't let up.

Seeing a yellow hummer approaching me before breaking and doing a u turn, riding past them and around the same corner and missing a large truck on the way out and a school bus full of kids.

Also seeing almost of 5 row of cars in trail before going over a jump to the next building and going up a gear as I wanted to get the fuck out of here quick as possible.

Ducking though a collapsed building though a little walk way and coming out of the other end making me glance back to see the cars finding other way around.

'Alice what's wrong' Claire asked her girlfriend noticing how quite she has been since gotten into the hummer.

'Nothing why' Alice softly lied not wanting to worry the redhead with her thoughts on the girl she encountered a few minutes ago.

'You have never been this quite before' the convoy leader said with a raised eyebrow trying to figure out what was going on.

'I think you have me confused with Kmart dear' Alice replied with a smirk amused at her little joke she pulled to lift the tension in the hummer. She heard Kmart laugh taking that as a win.

'You haven't been the same since you had that confliction with that girl' the redhead argued knowing full well it has something to do with that girl.

'I'm just thinking' Alice told her not knowing why she was getting upset about it.

'Yes and what's that's made you so quite' Claire asked trying to get her to spill the beans knowing something is bothering her.

'We can't catch her' Alice stated in a fact almost deadpan knowing this isn't going to work knowing how fast a motorbike can be.

'Yes we can, we just have to step on it' the convoy leader said almost in an amusing tone like she was being funny.

'Claire we have a whole convoy behind us' Alice argued back knowing full well how bad this is.

'Yes but what's your point' she asked having a feeling she knew where this conversion was heading.

'I think I should go after her' Alice said in a firm knowing voice that her girlfriend wasn't going to like it one bit.

'What? Why? What's with you and this girl? The redhead suddenly shouted with annoyance not knowing what hell is going on with Kmart and Alice.

'What do you mean? She asked confused since her girlfriend was almost annoyed.

'Kmart is almost obsessed with a girl that hasn't even spoken a word and now you' the redhead yelled back not knowing what happened in that store.

'The difference is I can catch up to her in no time and you can't in a hummer with a whole convoy behind you' Alice said while smirking know full well she has win this argument.

'I think she's right' Kmart said siding with the superwoman since she had a point knowing Claire and how stubborn the redhead can be.

Fuck!' Claire screamed out loud not liking the outcome of this situation at all, slamming on the breaks as she starts punching the staring wheel.

What did you think? Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

Ability to stand at free will

I honestly felt relieved when I turned my head to see the yellow hummer stopped in front of a wreckage of cars blocking the yellow vehicle from continuing making me sigh in relief before accelerating on the throttle making a trail of dust in behind me.

Now I just have to keep riding for a few hours to make sure I lose them, I don't ever want to have deal with these kind of people again.

 _Never have I felt so threatened before but then again it's been almost 2 years without any human contact besides the flesh eaters, they don't really make any good start conversion starters._

 _It's like talking to a brick wall but then again brick walls don't groan or moan in fact they don't make any noise._

'I don't like this idea at all' the convoy leader muttered under her breath as she watched Alice putting supples in her bag before jumping on her motorcycle.

'I know but do you want to help this girl or not' the superwoman asked with a hint of amusement tyring to cheer up the redhead.

'Yes but there has to be another way Alice' Claire pleaded with her girlfriend not liking the idea of Alice leaving the convoy again making her uneasy with emotions.

'You know there isn't and I'm the best chance at getting her weather you like it or not' the blue eyed woman told her with a tilt of her head and a smirk on her face while she studied the redhead in concern.

'How long until you catch her' the convoy leader asked while turning to see Kmart playing with Beth not trying look at Alice knowing if she does, her girlfriend will be able to see though her.

'Depends if she stops along the way but I'm guessing she won't unless fuelling up' Claire heard her say making her grit her teeth together knowing just how long it would take to find that girl, letting her shoulders drop in exhaustion.

Turning her head to see her girlfriend avoiding to look at her when she didn't respond to what she said making her frown before realising with a chuckle. _She's worried I'm not coming back, how cute_

Feeling an arm wrap around her waist before getting pulled into a warm embrace making her tense in her girlfriends arm.

'Don't worry ill come back, I always do' Alice whispered in her ear before tightening her hold on the redhead.

'You better' she muttered into her shoulder being pushing herself out of the hug, giving her girlfriend a cold stare making sure she knew what would happen if she didn't. _Now she's trying to intimidate me my how adorable_

'Alice we will meet you in Arizona phoenix' Carlos said walking up to the couple knowing it would take a few days to catch up with that teenager.

Nodding to the second in command before kick starting her bike, hearing it roar to life. Not wanting to leave before kissing her girlfriend.

she went to stand up and lean over going to give her a peck on the lips but found she missed, snapping her eyes open to see the convoy walking away from her not turning back.

Carlos noticing the tension and watching with an eyebrow raised before promising Alice, she will come around with a whisper and a handshake before giving her a pat on the back.

Kicking the bike into gear before riding off with a shake of her head, feeling a bit hurt at the sudden change of heart by her girlfriend. _Seriously Claire? There was no need for that._

Glancing in the mirror to see Claire watching her before turning her attention back to the road. _Yeah I bet she regrets not kissing me now, well too bad, she has only herself to blame for that stunt._

Knowing she has some catching up to do if she wants to catch up to this girl in a few days instead of a week.

Changing up a gear and accelerating on the throttle as she rode along the sandy road knowing she has a long trip ahead of her.

I don't know how long I was driving but it had to at least be two hours or was it days? Knowing I had to stop since my wrist was hurting and I couldn't feel my legs from the long ongoing vibrations from the bike. _I can't tell is that good or bad?_

No way was I going to stop, not even to pee and I wasn't really concern since I could hold my bladder for hours on end without realising my contents into a toilet. _I know weird right, it can hurt sometimes unless I really have no choice._

But at the moment the bumps on the road wasn't helping me at all. Gritting my teeth in pain, feeling my bladder bonce up and down making it very hard to focus on the road ahead of me. _Stupid bladder, couldn't pick a better time to be a pain in my stomach._

How long can I keep going on like this, it's killing me from the inside out and I honestly don't think I can hold this one specially while I'm on a motorbike.

 _I don't know why but I was starting to feel sick, maybe it's because I haven't eaten or just haven't moved from my spot on my bike._

Getting pulled out of my thoughts at hearing my bike choke out and grunt before starting to slow down making me glance down in confusion, taking my hand off the throttle and watching in fear.

Slowing down to a roll to pull over in an abandoned gas station before coming to a complete stop in front of the pumps.

Hearing the engine cut off making me groan realising I have ran out of petrol and lucky when I did, I am in a gas station.

Dropping my head on top of my hands over the motorbike, closing my eyes in clear annoyce and frustration at not paying closer attention to my machine.

Picking my head up after what seemed to be minutes before pushing out my kickstand and sliding my leg over the bike as I dismounted the beautiful machine.

Looking around the empty desert and sandy road before casting my eyes over the collapsed gas station that didn't look stable at all.

The place could fall any minute now, with how it has a big noticeable hole in the ceiling, craving in the building on itself making me wonder how the hell it's still standing after all this time.

Turning back to the gas pumps, hanging my helmet on the end of my handle bars as I walked over while keeping a careful eye for anything that wasn't welcome.

Reaching one of the pumps, grabbing hold of it and squeezing the trigger, frowning when nothing came out of the nozzle.

Almost face palming myself feeling so stupid since I didn't think about it before. _Of course there's no petrol, it's most likely dried up from this heat._

 _Wait it comes from the ground right, that's where the trucks refill it right?_

Quickly bending down and brushing away the left over sand in a rush covering the hatch where the petrol is located.

Smiling and taking it as a new victory before gasping the hatch and pulling it, making it groan as I pulled harder and harder, suddenly landing on my back gasping for air since I had the wind knocked out of me.

Groaning in pain slowly sitting up and going over to the still closed hatch, I let out a grunt at the stupid contraption. _Bloody stupid thing._

Giving it another gentle but firm careful pull before letting go and peering closer to the hatch as I see a hole in the metal almost like a shape of a key. _Son of_

 _Of course it has to be a key, they wouldn't want anyone stealing the gas, why didn't I think of it sooner and I should have known better._

Quickly getting to my feet and turning around to start walking towards the front door to the gas station, trying to think where the key would be.

Reaching the front door and walking into it as I pushed it and banged right into it causing me to stumble back in confusion. _The sign says push doesn't it?_

Glancing down to confirm my question at seeing a little push sticker saying push, pushing the door a little harder this time to see it was likely locked or stuck by something making it hard to enter. _What the hell is wrong with this bloody door?_

Stepping back a few steps before ramming my right shoulder into the door with so much force it shook the glass but not moving, gritting my teeth with frustration at the stupid thing. _Ok seriously door what the hell?_

Weird, not wanting to give up just yet, I tried ramming the door 4 more powerful times but it seems it wasn't my strength that was the problem, frowning since I was getting slightly angry at the situation. _Alright this door is really pissing me off now_

I decided to change course of action, stepping away from the door to set my left leg behind me and bringing up my right leg up before giving a hard front kick to the door making it shake from the force but it still didn't break. _Why hasn't this door broken open yet? I seriously don't have time for this shit_

Not stopping as I kept kicking with my powerful front kicks before losing count at ten and deciding it wasn't working, I was also running out of ideas fast. _I've tried everything and this door is giving me shit for it, never knew doors could be this suborn._

 _Right you give me no choice_

Pulling back my right hand and punching it with a closed fist making the glass shake again but nothing more before I punched it again over and over before smashing the glass, putting my whole arm in the glass not expecting it to break so quickly.

Slowly pulling my cut arm from the hole in the glass and feeling a weird sensation in my right arm and hand but not caring.

reaching down and removing the item in front of the door which happened to be a rack full of energy drinks, most likely gone off by now.

Pushing the door open with both hands before walking into the mess of the gas station, the floor with covered with spilled drinks and packets of chips and everything was knocked over making it look like a stampede came in.

Walking over to the cash register before sliding over the counter top and bending down to look though the draws, throwing stuff to the side as I rush to look for key knowing I've wasted enough time, _getting petrol shouldn't be this hard_

Pulling the draws out and throwing them to the ground being a very impatient person who doesn't like to wait around for things to happen and ripping the paper work in half as I started to feel a burning sensation in my chest that I knew too well. _Frustration_

Stopping and slowly tilting my head while I tried to listen more closer, knowing I had certainly heard something but after a few seconds all I got was the wind in the distance making me relax.

 _I was certain I had heard something? But what? Must have been the wind, it had to be._

Standing up after throwing the draws apart that were down scattered around the floor in front of it, looking up around the ceiling and seeing a hook for keys. _Yes that's what I want._

Reaching up and gasping a handful of all the keys in my right bloody hand and hoping over the counter just as quick knowing I need to hurry up not wanting to wait around.

Stepping over the mess on the floor and opening the door, letting it softly close behind me not wanting to make any more noise for the walkers to find me.

Walking out back towards where I left the pumps, trying to figure out what key it could be since there was more than one of my hand making it increasingly more difficult for me to think.

Getting a shiver down my back making me stop dead in my tracks before I slowly lift my eyes from my hands and turn slightly to the left, seeing a person standing not 10 feet away from me. _Not just any person._

My eyes widen with shock as I stare with my mouth open in disbelief at the stranger I encounter at the mall the other day making me freeze not knowing what to do. _How the hell did she find me?_

She just stood there while watching me with her blue piercing eyes making me slightly uncomfortable under her gaze but not wanting to show her I'm not afraid of her one bit.

We both didn't move for seemed like minutes but it must of only been seconds, I couldn't believe she fucking found me, I made sure to cover my tracks, only stopping to go to fill up and continuing to ride in the sunset before stopping at a house for the night, hoping she would pass me.

The only sound was the wind howling in the distance, while sand was blowing with the wind making it a chilli breeze to the desert.

Slowly turning my eye sight to see a black road bike parked around the back of the gas station making me nod my head in acknowledgement.

That's the sound I heard when I was looking for the key, so she rode her bike to get me. That explains how she was able to get to me so fast. _Fuck it_

Jumping into action, I bolt into a sprint towards my bike, hoping I can get far enough away from her to lose her hopefully.

'Don't even think about it' I heard her say but of course she was too late to stop me from running since I was within reach of my bike.

I was about to grab my bike when all of a suddenly I felt something gasp my left foot before losing my footing and tripping over to get a nice mouthful of sand.

Coughing up the sand I managed to get in my mouth, spiting it out with disgust before jumping to my feet again, picking up the keys I dropped on my way down.

Turning around to see her pointing a hand gun in my direction making me stiff as a rock while I watch her with fear and confusion in my eyes to see her. _Really?_

Watching her pull back the trigger slowly before I dropped to my knees while I covered my head with both of my hands. Closing my eyes knowing the gun would let out a horrible deifying sound.

Next thing I know I heard a gunshot making me freeze before hearing a body drop behind me causing me to slowly turn to look behind me to find a dead corpse with a bullet wound to the head with its brains splatted all over the sand making me grimace in disgust.

 _Oh? She wasn't aiming for me_

Quickly stumbling to my feet as I back away from the dead body in horror before hitting a leg behind me.

Turing my head in fear to see her grab the back of my flannel shit and lifting me up to my feet in an instant causing me wrestle in her hands. _No don't touch me_

'Hey I'm not going to hurt you god damn it' she mutters while trying to stop me from wigging her in hand but also trying to not get hit. _Then let me fucking go_

'Just relax will you' she continued to say while I was trying to get her grip to loosen on my shit before stomping on her foot and elbowing her in the face. _No I fucking cant!_

Feeling her grip has loosen I pushed myself forward before she grabbed my foot, making me trip again to land on my face. _The amount of times I have tripped because of this chick._

Feeling her climb onto my back as I tried to get her off me fast as possible, turning over as we rolled around trying to top the other while she was holding me down while I was trying to hit her in anger. _Seriously get the fuck off me_

We battled rolling around on the sand before giving her a few elbows to face and knees to her stomach before reaching down to gasp the handgun on her hip. _That's it I'm bloody ending this_

Grabbing it and throwing her off me to land next to me, grabbing hold of her shoulder and pointing the gun down towards her slowly since she was holding the gun away from her while the other was on top of her shoulder trying to get me to lose my hold on her collar bone. _Stop fucking touching me_

Squeezing the trigger in my right hand as I was holding it against her will, hearing it click making me glance at the gun in question before she punched me in the side of the head, throwing me to the ground as I was losing consciousness.

Feeling her quickly grab the gun out of my hand and seeing a shadow loom over me, blocking the hot sun from my face before passing out.


End file.
